Les fantômes c'est antidraguables
by AnyaMalfoyette
Summary: Les fantômes? Pour moi, ça n'existe pas. Pour vous aussi, hein? Alors pourquoi il y en a un sexy, quand même! qui m'annonce tranquillement qu'il va s'occuper de changer ma vie? En Pause.
1. Chapter 1

**Les fantômes, c'est anti-draguable!**

_Hello! _

_Je n'abandonne pas mon autre fic, c'est juste que cette idée me plaisait et que je voulais la poster... J'espère que vous aimerez!_

_La suite de mon autres fic arrivera dimanche ou, au pire, lundi._

_Je me suis inspirée des 10 minutes d'un film que j'ai vu, dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom==' L'histoire était naze, mais l'idée... J'avais trouvé géniale! :-D_

_Ceci est une fic GAY, donc, vous êtes prévenus... Et le M n'est pas là pour faire joli._

_Tout appartient à J.K.R., tout le monde est au courant et le reste également!^^_

_Place à la lecture!_

* * *

Les fantômes? Jusqu'à il y a un an, je n'y croyais pas. Si vous m'aviez posé la question, je vous aurai proposé d'aller faire coucou à vos copain en blouse et camisole, de l'autre côté de la rue. Pour moi, c'était juste un truc qu'on racontait aux gosses pour éviter qu'ils se promènent en brayant partout dans la maison à minuit et quelques quand on avait d'autre projets bien plus..._ excitants _avec son partenaire.

Malheureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas le cas.

Et j'allais l'apprendre d'une manière fort peu sympathique et agréable...

* * *

Je me promenai. La terre était verte, le soleil haut dans le ciel, les filles courtes vêtues et les garçons particulièrement craquants de ce côté-là du lycée.

En somme, j'avais eu raison d'avoir loupé le cours de math de Mme Verglas!

Aaaaaaah, je sais, je sais, je suis un dieu vivant, toujours parfait et touti quanti...

Et surtout, j'arrive à trouver exactement les coins où on trouve de beaux mecs bien roulés à foison!

Tiens, celui là n'est pas mal... Je me demande si...

- Harry!

Dégoûté – comprenez-moi, je viens quand-même de me faire larguer... par un autre que ma cible! ( comment ça, je ne l'avais pas abordé? Harry Potter ne parle pas! Il regarde et on accepte! Vous ne me croyez pas? Observez le gars là-bas. Dans 3..2...1... Tadaaaam! Il m'a fait un clin d'oeil!)- Je relevai la tête du si joli postérieur de mon futur petit compagnon de baise pour rencontrer les yeux de Pansy.

Pansy était une jolie fille, si on aimait le genre féminin, bien entendu. Elle était plutôt petite, toute maigre avec de jolies formes et des cheveux longs jusqu'à ses chevilles noirs aux mèches bleues et violettes. Elle ne portait que des vêtements noirs ou rouge déchirés et métallisés de partout, avait 2 percings au sourcil, un à la langue et 4 aux oreilles. C'était ma meilleure amie et je l'aimais tendrement. Elle seule me comprenait, m'écoutait... Et le plus, me laissait son appart' pour dormir quand je n'ai pas d'autres endroits où crécher!

- Ouais, Pansy? Tu as un problème disons d'ordre féminin et tu t'attends que comme je suis pédé, je puisse te dépanner?

Pans' sourit et me donna un grand coup sur la tête _Et en plus elle fait mal, cette idiote! _Et me répondit avec flegme:

- Chéri, ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris que tu n'étais qu'un sale petit con, tu n'es ni mâle, ni femelle...

- Pfff!

Franchement, vous voulez répondre quoi à ça? Cette fille avait parfois de ces blagues...

Soudain, je sentis l'atmosphère se réchauffer encore plus autour de moi, les contours des gens me parurent moins précis et je sus que mes mains n'allaient pas tarder à trembler.

_Et merde, manquait plus que ça._

Je savais bien que ça allait péter, un de ces jours...

Ça m'apprendra à jouer à l'imbécile des cures de désintox, tiens!

Au cas où certains n'auraient pas pigé, je me trouvais dans une situation typique de manque.

Je lui demandai si elle avait au moins un peu de poudre. Elle me fit un clin d'œil en murmurant qu'elle était toujours prête et me donna un petit sachet discrètement. Je l'embrassai sur la bouche pour la remercier et couru presque pour m'enfermer aux toilettes abandonnées du deuxième étage, pour me faire une ou deux petites lignes.

Après m'être assuré que la porte était bien barricadée, j'ouvris le sachet et m'apprêtais à respirer mon petit bonheur personnel portant le doux nom de cocaïne ( Franchement, vous n'avez jamais entendu plus beau son?) quand une voix derrière moi me fit sursauter de peur, me faisant laisser tomber mon sac de coke, par la même occasion:

- Hey, beau gosse, on t'a jamais dit que se genre de trucs, c'était mauvais pour la santé?

Vous savez, moi j'ai toujours cru que le terme désert avait pour signification qu'il n'y avait personne. Apparemment, je me suis trompé...

Je me retournai lentement, m'attendant à voir le doyen, ou même le dirlo avec la chance de super héro que je me coltinais toute la journée...

Aaaaah... Eu... A moins que notre cher monsieur Dumondier aies rajeuni de 40 ans, qu'il se soit teint les cheveux en couleur de lune, qu'il se soit musclé, embelli, acheté des vêtement chics, mis des lentilles argentées, coupé les cheveux ( aussi fins que des fils d'or ) aux épaules, je peux assurer avec précision que ce n'était pas mon directeur, mais le mec le plus canon que je n'ai jamais vu!

Il était séduisant, avec son petit air supérieur, sa bouche pulpeuse, ses belles chaussures d'Armani ( on ne se refuse rien à ce que je vois...) et ses belles chaînes qui lui enserraient les pieds...

Attendez une minute.

Mon esprit ne capte plus.

Je viens bien de dire chaînes, hein?

Ce n'est absolument pas logique.

Ce beau gosse, que dis-je, ce sex-symbol ne peut _pas_ avoir _ça_ accroché!

N'est-ce pas?

Bon, apparemment, si.

Il est peut-être maso?

Hummmmm... Sex...

Oh oh! Du calme! Ce n'est pas sexy de voir un type enchaîné! C'est très grave et-

_Mais la ferme! Observe plutôt ce dieu tombé du ciel au lieu de geindre sur le bien et le mal! On en a strictement rien à foutre!_

Tiens, maintenant j'ai une conscience?

_Ouaip, mec! Et crois moi, je ne vais pas te lâcher!_

Ohhhhhh.. Joie... V'la que je me mets à parler tout seul!

_Tout seul, tout seul, question de point de vue! T'as un beau gosse devant toi et tu fais quoi? Tu parlottes à une voix dans ta tête! Faut te faire soigner!_

Justement, j'estime, que, quand on entend des voix, on mérite de faire un petit détour par le centre psychiatrique...

_Tu joues sur les mots, là!_

Bon, Môssieur le grand sage, t'as un nom? Que je sache qui maudire...

_Bien sûr!_

...

J'attends...

_Ah, oui, désolé. Blaise Zabini, si tu veux tout savoir. Mais tu peux m'appeler Le Magnifique_

QUOI? Et puis quoi encore? Je peux savoir ce que tu fous dans MON corps, Blaise?

_Taratata! Top secret! Et tu as intérêt à causer à ton interlocuteur, car il te regarde bizarrement._

De quoi tu me-

Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, oui! L'autre cinglé maso!

_M-m-m-maso de quoi? Un peu de respect, le môme! Tu parles du Prince avec un grad P et... MAIS TU DETOURNES LA CONVERSATION! PARLES, C'EST UN ORDRE!_

Gnagnagna...

_Quoi?_

Rien...

Je me raclai la gorge gêné.

- Et donc... Tu viens dans le coin pour?

Il me fit un immense sourire.

- Pour te suivre à la trace, quelle question.

...

_MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dray est toujours aussi direct! J'ADORE ce type! Je sens que je vais me marrer, ces temps..._

_..._

_Tiens tiens... L'autre se tait?_

_..._

_Harry? Oouahaou Harrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry! Debout là dedans, feignasse!_

C'est qui que tu traites de feignasse?

_Laisse moi réfléchir... Ça me revient! TOI._

Et pourquoi?

_T'es un __loser._

Ben vas y, dit tout de suite que je suis un-

- Tout va bien, Harry?

Le cher canon intersidéral me regardait avec attention, semblant m'étudier comme on le ferait d'une bête particulièrement vicieuse.

_Vicieuse? Quelqu'un a dit vicieuse? Où qu'elle est, la sexy belle?_

J'étais sûr que t'étais pervers, Blaise.

- Oui, répondis-je, ça peut aller.

_Merci du compliment!_

- Content pour toi.

- Ah ouais, c'est sûr... Excuse moi, repris-je, mais je pourrais savoir ce que tu fous ici, pour me « suivre? »

Je fis bien le signe des guillemets entre mes doigts, pour lui montrer comme je m'en foutais de ses intentions.

- T'es qu'un con.

- JE TE DEMANDE PARDON?

-Tu as bien entendu. Tu es un con qui baise à tout va, qui fume comme un pompier, qui se drogue, qui vole, qui ment...

- Je peux savoir ce que ça peut te faire foutre? Grommelais-je, légèrement vexé.

- A moi? Répondit l'apparition, rien de spécial. Par contre, Dieu s'inquiète...

Tiiiiiiiiens donc, maintenant le Notre Père se la ramène...

_Blasphème pas, jeunot! Tu diras quoi, une fois devant le paradis?_

Parce que j'ai une tête à aller voir les nuages?

_Ahem, vu sous cet angle..._

Et que fait notre Seigneur avec son nez dans mes affaires?

Il veut que je te remettes dans le droit chemin.

J' avisai la mine sérieuse du blond et me mis à ricaner. Déjà que l'autre timbré se prenait pour un fantôme...

- Vois-tu, mon chéri, répliquai-je avec amusement, avec ta petite gueule d'ange déchu ( regard appuyé sur son torse) tu aurais plutôt tendance à me faire renier toute morale...

- Très drôle, gamin.

- T'es pas très vieux non plus!

Je DETESTE qu'on me fasse des remarques sur mon âge. Ouais, j'ai 16 ans! Et alors?

Pour moi, je suis un adulte.

_Un adulte? Mon petit, on voit que tu es encore un gosse, parce qu'un adulte... T'inquiète pas, les juvénils ont leurs charmes, aussi!_

Mais c'est que la conscience voulait que je la trucide!

- Personnellement, cela doit bien faire 20 ans que je n'ai pas remis les pieds sur terre... murmura pensivement la bombe sexuelle en face de moi.

Il avait quel âge?

- Très drôle... Tes habits sont à la dernière mode!

- Les joies d'internet...

Ils ont le sans-fil, là haut? Ça devenait intéressant...

En attendant, moi, je n'avais rien de fort dans les veines, et, franchement, je commençais à m'ennuyer. Il me fallait donc mon sachet.

Qui était au sol.

Et je me trouvais en cet instant avec un putain de fantôme ( du moins, je le supposai, à la vue de son corps légèrement translucide, de ses... hum... _chaines (_décidément, ces choses me troublaient.) qu'il avait aux pieds et du fait qu'il se prenne pour un envoyé de dieu.

Choc post-traumatique dû au moment de sa mort, je vous dit.

Donc, il me fallait trouver une solution pour l'envoyer paître biiiiiien loin de moi pour que je puisse sniffer en paix.

_Mouahahahaha! Mon ami, je t'aiiiiiiime!_

J'tai adressé la parole, à toi?

Bref. Je souris au bel éphèbe et m'approchai doucement de lui, espérant que mes charmes naturels le rendraient fou.

Il sourit, semblant amusé.

Au moment où je me mettais à me mordiller la lèvre inférieur, il éclata de rire.

- Ben, merci! Fis-je, vexé.

- D-d-d-e rien, gloussa-t-il, en se tenant le ventre. Tu sais que tu n'es absolument pas crédible dans le rôle de la personne charmante et douce?

- Au moins, j'aurais essayé.

Il sembla immédiatement reprendre son sérieux, pour une raison obscure.

- Tu sais, reprit-il, je sais que c'est dur à avaler, mais je vais vraiment te suivre partout, pour t'empêcher de faire des conneries. Et t'empêcher de faire des conneries commence par t'enlever ce machin là ( Il pointa du doight mon cher sachet de poudre blanche ) du regard.

Et, sans autre forme de procès, il tapota son menton et il disparut, ce sac!

...

NAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Putain, je vais pas survivre! Qu'on m'achève! Une tronçonneuse, un couteau, vite!

_Je peux t'aider, tu sais? J'ai un fusil à pompe._

Ta gueule.

Le blond fit mine de ne pas remarquer mon air choqué et figé de stupeur et déclara, joyeusement:

- Bon! Déjà, il faudrait penser à aller en cour! Il reste 5 minutes avant la sonnerie!

Aller en cours? Il venait de quelle planète?

Je ne savais même pas vraiment à quoi ressemblaient mes salles de classes...

_Voilà! C'est bien? Nul? Dites moi tout!^^ _

_A+_


	2. Petit toutou et exorcisme

_Hello!^^_

_Voilà le chapitre 2 :-D_

_Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, désolée ! T_T Cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous jure^^''_

_Les phrases en italiques sont celles de Blaise Zabini ( qui est dans la tête d'Harry._

- Quoi? Ohnononononon, dénégaije en m'éloignant de lui par mesure de précaution, il n'est est pas question.

Le blond releva la tête avec grâce et renifla.

- Parce que tu crois que je te demande ton avis?

L'air se mit à crépiter autour de lui et un vent invisible lui souleva ses longs cheveux blonds, l'auréolant d'un doux voile doré ( et c'est à ce moment précis que je commençais à sérieusement baver... J'y peux rien, si je souffre du complexe de Superman au vent, c'est héréditaire... Enfin je crois.)

J- e peux savoir ce que tu fous?

Quelle interrogations pertinente, au vue de la situation, n'empêche...

- Je t'impressionne, petit malin, déclara nonchalamment le bellâtre en agitant les doigts, ce qui sembla causer des étincelles...

Bah, il n'avait pas besoin de faire tout ce fatras, c'est bon, je le crois...

_Heu... Explique moi comment il peut le savoir?_

...

_Je me répète: BOULET._

Ouais, bon, ça va, ça va...

Donc, je me trouvais devant un fantôme ( car, arrêtons de nous voiler la face, c'était bien ce que c'était...) qui semblait prendre très à cœur le fait que je le croie, un esprit étrange causait dans ma tête, j'avais une folle envie de sniffer quelque chose et... Ben... je crois que c'est déjà pas mal, niveau atrocités.

_Ça pourrait être pire..._

Un exemple, Blaise?

_Tu pourrais être tombé sur Jedusor, comme conscience..._

C'est qui, encore, ce gus?

_Je crois que tu ne veux VRAIMENT PAS le savoir..._

- Ce... N'est vraiment pas nécessaire, je t'assure, tu peux remballer tous tes machins magiques, là, je te crois.

Le blond me regarda suspicieusement durant un moment puis haussa les épaules et prononça:

- Laissons ceci. Je crois avoir entendu dire que tu reprenais dans ( il regarda sa montre et MON DIEU! Une Rolex!) 5 minutes, non? Il faudrait qu'on aille dans ta classe, à présent.

- Heu... C'est une blague?

Non, parce que, hein, franchement! Vous me voyez dans une salle de classe?

Moi non plus.

- Pas du tout, mon cher, répliqua calmement Draco, et après tout, sembla-t-il réaliser, je ne te demande pas ton avis. Les ordres sont les ordres, on m'a demandé de te reconduire sur le chemin, à TA demande, d'ailleurs, alors... Tu vas m'obéir, finit-il en haussant les épaules.

Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu? C'est MOI qui ai demandé à ce beau gosse de venir?

Nan, mais, manquerait plus que je ne sache pas ce que je fais... J'ai enfin une preuve contre lui! Jamais Je n'ai fait de prière à un quelconque Dieu. Donc, il me ment!

_Ahem... Excuse moi de casser ton fantasme, mais... Tu l'as bien demandé._

Ah oui? Où et quand, je te prie?

_La fête de Pansy, il y a deux mois, ça ne te rappelle rien?_

...

_C'est sûr que ça doit être dur, j'avoue que je te plains un peu. D'un autre côté, tu vas pouvoir enfin prendre un nouveau départ._

J'étais BOURRE ce soir là, cela ne doit pas compter!

_Va te plaindre là-haut, moi et Dray, on n'y est pour rien!_

Ce dernier me fixait étrangement, comme s'il...

- Dis-moi, Draco, tu ne connaîtrait pas un certain Blaise Zabini, par hasard? L'interrogeais-je en plissant légèrement les yeux.

- Bien sûr, c'est mon coéquipier.

* * *

Bieennnnnnn...

Chères lectrices, ne faites JAMAIS de prières quand vous êtes saoules, non, mieux, ne vous bourrez jamais de votre vies...

Grâce à ce biiiiip de fantôme, voilà que je me retrouvais... Je vous le donne en mille?

MA PUTAIN DE SALLE DE MATHEMATIQUES!

Oserais-je dire que je ne savais même pas à quoi elle ressemblait?

Oui, j'ose.

Parce que, imaginez vous un peu.

Je suis une superbe créature de 17 ans, beau, charismatique, sexy ( il ne faut pas se voiler la face... La moitié des gens m'admirent, l'autre me jalousent), intelligent.

Je n'ai donc pas besoin d'aller en cours.

Franchement, c'est juste un truc de guignols pour ceux qui ont rien d'autre à foutre de leurs vie.

Mais allez donc expliquer cela à cet emmerdeur!

Il se tenait assis sur la chaise à côté de la mienne, au fond de la classe, vu que j'avais remballé avec une extrême froideur toutes celles qui avaient voulu discuter avec moi.

Donc, pour les autres, je n'étais qu'un spécimen particulièrement appétissant, solitaire ( ah oui! J'avais oublié de vous dire, Draco est apparemment invisible aux yeux du reste du monde... ) et... Sexy!

_Alors là, on peut dire que tu y tiens, à ton sexy, chéri._

C'est l'unique vérité! Regarde moi ces fesses magnifiquement moulées dans ce pantalon de cuir noir...

_D'après moi, il n'y a pas que moi qui les regarde..._

Ça veut dire quoi, cela?

_Regarde dans la direction de mon coéquipier._

Aaaaaargh! Mais c'est vrai, en plus! Ce pervers me _mate?_

Attends une seconde, la voix, je croyais que c'était un envoyé de Dieu? Il est pas censé être abstinent oui un truc comme ça?

_Techniquement, il n'est pas un ange, mais un fantôme. Il n'est donc pas lié par tout le toutim et patati et patata... Lui, il est juste là pour te faire changer de vie, c'est tout._

Mouairf, ben, moi, je ne trouves pas cela très normal que mon flique me matte...

_Tu devrais être flatté._

_..._

Sans commentaire...

Soudain, tout ce brouhaha qui commençait à me taper sur le système fit place à un silence quasi religieux et je tournai donc machinalement la tête vers l'entrée.

GROSSIERE ERREUR.

Devant moi se tenait un mec plutôt grand, avec un nez qui pourrait concurrencer Cyrano de Bergerac ( quand je disais que je connaissais mes classiques?) et une bouteille d'huile de vidange en plein sur ses cheveux...

En clair, l'homme que j'avais insulté ce matin.

_Gloups, tu l'as vraiment insulté? Il n'a pas trop l'air commode... Tu lui as dit quoi?_

Va te faire foutre et change d'huile, je te passerais la mienne, elle est au colza et tu peux grâce à elle ne pas te laver durant 20 ans, quoique cela ne ferait pas une grande différence.

_Mes respects._

- Oh, toi, Blaise, ne l'influence pas! Grommela notre blondinet adoré qui semblait fasciné par mon téléphone portable ( si j'avais su, je le lui aurait fourgué dans les toilettes, ça m'aurait évité d'être LÀ à ce moment précis.)

_Bah, Draco, si on peux plus rigoler!_

- Et arrête donc de me projeter tes pensées et celles d'Harry, personnellement, je n'en ai rien à faire! Ronchonna Malfoy en se renfrognant dans le siège.

Le connard graisseux, durant ce temps, avait atteint son bureau et s'était mis à parler à la classe, pour ce que j'en ai à foutre...

- Et donc, nous reprenons aujourd'hui le théorème de...

- Et blablabla, murmurai-je en souriant légèrement en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

Je le testais.

Je voulais savoir s'il allait me tenir rigueur pour ce matin, ou si au contraire il allait s'en foutre.

Question de préservation de mon intégrité physique, vous comprendriez en voyant le bonhomme!

- Tiens, on dirait que nous avons un nouvel élève, susurra-t-il de sa voix doucereuse et s'approchant dangereusement de mon bureau, je supposes que vous êtes Harry Potter? Que nous vaux l'honneur de votre visite après...6 mois d'absence?

Argh... Maman!

- J'avais des choses à faire, répondis-je en espérant que ma voix ne tremblait pas.

- Ah oui?

Il haussa un sourcil sarcastique et sembla soudain se désintéresser de moi et retourna à son bureau. J'en soupirai de soulagement, mais à ce moment, il rajouta:

- Puisque vous avez des choses plus importantes à faire durant les heures des cours, vous viendrez me voir tous les lundi soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Et remettez moi ce col en place, je vous prie.

Je serrai les dents tandis que les deux idiots éclataient de rire.

* * *

- PANSY!

Ma meilleure amie s'arrêta de marcher pour m'attendre. Je la rejoignis en courant et l'attirai brusquement dans une salle vide. Je jetais des coups d'œil frénétiques autour de nous, mais il semblait que j'avais réussi à semer le blondinet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Dis moi, chuchotais-je, tu crois aux fantômes?

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais fou.

- Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que tu fais tout ce cirque depuis 10 minutes?

- Chhhhhhht! Ne parles pas trop fort, il pourrait t'entendre!

_D'un autre côté, il suffirait que j'active mon lien pour qu'il nous retrouve._

Blaise!

_Bien bien, je te laisses à ton délire._

- Qui? Demanda la brune en tournant sur elle-même.

- Celui qui me poursuit.

- Ooooooh! Tu es hanté! S'exclama-t-elle en me regardant jalousement, la chance!

_Ma belle, c'est une question de point de vue..._

Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi!

_Sortez le champagne... Niéhé._

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de cool dans le fait d'être poursuivit!

- Rabat-joie.

- Tu peux m'aider, oui ou non?

Je sentais que je n'allais pas pouvoir échapper longtemps à Draco, il fallait faire vite.

- Bien sûr, répondit mon amie en souriant, nous allons t'exorciser.

* * *

_Chambre de Pansy Parkinson, Bacewater._

- Heu... Tu es _sûre _que je ne risque rien?

- Oh, arrêtes donc de faire ton gros bébé...

Je me trouvais dans sa chambre, entouré d'un pentacle dessiné au sang de poulet ( ne me demandez SURTOUT PAS comment elle a pu s'en procurer, je préfères ne pas y penser...) et tenant des bougies noires dans chaque main.

Et ma meilleure amie s'apprêtait à mettre le feu à un autre pentacle qui encerclait le premier, fait d'huile.

- Non, mais c'est _vraiment _nécessaire?

Elle se redressa et me fixa bien dans les yeux.

- Écoutes moi bien. Tu es tout pour moi, je ne risquerais certainement pas de te perdre...

Elle me caressa tendrement la joue.

- Alors tu la FERME et tu me laisses incanter.

Aïeuh! Pourquoi vient-elle de me griffer avec les serres qui lui servent d'ongle?

Sans me laisser répliquer, elle se mit à chanter dans une langue inconnue de sa voix grave et rauque.

- Om, sanctus puella satanitas ancillae dominus dormium sancartam...

Tout en marmottant, elle approcha dangereusement son briquet du sol, et je me mis à trembler.

Ce fut pile à ce moment que Draco apparut devant elle, et lui prit l'objet de malheur des mains.

- Dis moi, la brunette, pas la peine de faire flamber ta maison pour me faire apparaître, soupira-t-il.

_Voilà! :-D_

_J'espère que cela vous a plu^^_

_La suite dans deux semaines! :-D_

_Le gentil Gryffondor laissait des reviews._

_La gentille Serdaigle laissait des reviews._

_La gentille Poufsouffle laissait des reviews._

_Le méchant Serpentard n'en laissait pas..._

_Voilà la vraie raison de son expulsion de Poudlard!_


End file.
